Tiaras and Combat Boots
by britanic66
Summary: An Amazon and a witch end up in a new realm. An AU Avengers/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. tale.
1. Chapter 1 Dynamic Entry

I do not own anything from either any of the DC or the Marvel characters

 _Thoughts_

(Authors notes)

 ** _Telepathy/mental jutsu_**

 ***beep* = Obscene/offensive language**

 **Please **Read and Review.

 **Tiaras and Combat Boots**

Dynamic Entry

Chapter 1

The world explodes around her in a blaze of blue lights. The force of the explosions throws Diana backwards into a blue colored void.

As lights from the explosions flash before her eyes and shrapnel tear thru her black SSR uniform and black leather sleeveless long length coat, she remembers scenes from her life.

* _FLASH*_

Diana sees herself and her five-year-old twin sister, Cassiopeia, casually sit before their mother. While Queen Hippolyta sits on her throne breast-feeding their baby sister Donna, and once again tell them the tale of how Zeus' wife, the goddess Hera, because she was jealous of his other children had sent Hercules, to conquer and enslave the people on Themyscira. Fortunately, their Patroness Goddess Athena had already formed an alliance with Asgard on their behalf, so King Bor sent his son, Prince Odin, to lead the Asgardian army to relieve the conquered people of Themyscira.

"Is this why we wear these metal bracelets?" The young Diana asks her Mother as she rubs the left bracelet.

"Yes Di that is why we wear them," Hippolyta grimly replies to her daughters, "So that we will never forget…nor submit ourselves again."

* _FLASH*_

Now, Diana sees herself standing outside of the grand hall during the decennial festivity, a celebration of the Asgardian victory over Hercules' army. Di sees a laughing woman run past her, chasing an Asgardian warrior. She watches the woman quickly catch, and drag the happy man into a nearby bush.

"I know what you are going to do," she thinks with a smirk. Diana chuckles and shakes her head as she follows herself inside.

Every ten years, Asgardian males are invited to celebrate the occasion with the Themyscirans. Some women are chosen by lottery, and granted the privilege of becoming pregnant and replenishing the island's population.

Just as she enters the hall, a hand reaches out from behind a curtain, and pulls Di behind the curtain.

"Be quiet Di," Cassiopeia conspiratorially whispers to Diana, when she notices that she is about to object. "Careful, Frigga is skulking about the hall with Thor and Loki," she whispers as she points with a nod of her head toward a black-haired Frigga, who is followed by her brooding black-haired son Thor, and his taller twin brother, by half a head, the charismatic blond Loki.

"Cassie, when is she going to understand that we do not want to marry either of them," Diana whispers to her sister, "I know that there are not that very many royal families…but this is ridiculous."

"I think she might even chase us into our graves," Cassie whispers back, "If she thought that that is what she had to do get the four of us married to each other."

"That is what I am afraid of," Diana retorts.

* _FLASH*_

Diana watches a younger Diana being startled by a large object falling from the sky to crash and explode in the water which distracts her from her net casting from a small boat.

"Just as the Oracle foretold-there she is…arriving just on time," Diana thought as she notices a white silk cloud float down from the sky, as a woman dangles beneath it.

"Princess," a female guard calls out to the younger Diana, "Some men in strange black raiment are attacking the hunting grounds."

"Then let us go help our sisters," Diana yells before she dives into the water to swim to shore.

* _FLASH*_

Di emerges in a meadow from the tree line to see her sisters and a female stranger wearing a brown uniform battling three men in black uniforms and black face masks. She notices five other strange men have already been dealt with.

The Themyscirans are fighting the men with swords and spears, while the strangers are fighting each other with hand weapons that make the sound of thunder each time they are used.

After a quick skirmish the men are dispatched, and the female stranger is captured.

"Who are you," Di asks the stranger, "and why did you bring them here?"

"Peggy Carter," she answers with her hands in the air, "and I didn't bring these men here…wherever here is…they are my enemy as much as they are yours."

"Why would they be our enemy," Di demands as she gets in Peggy's face.

"Because the world is at war," Peggy replies without flinching.

* _FLASH*_

Young Diana stands and stares at the blood on the rocks.

Just moments before strangers and sisters had died on this field.

The female stranger was taken to be questioned by her mother, the Queen.

Young Diana struggles to make sense of what had happened.

"You have to go," someone says from behind Diana, startling her from her reverie.

"Where did she come from?" Diana thought when she turns to discover the identity of the speaker.

It's a blind guide… An oracle…One of Athena's temple servants…Usually they are only seen at the goddess' temple.

"What did you say?" Diana asks.

"Ares is behind this."

"The God of war…?"

"You have to go…with the stranger back to her lands," the oracle replies, before she silently turns and seemingly floats away.

"Some help she is," Diana thought as she watches the girl walk away. "I still don't know the whole truth of the matter," she mutters aloud.

"The truth will reveal itself before you leave," the girl calls out as if she had read Diana's thoughts.

* _FLASH*_

Diana watches her younger self argue with her mother about needing to send at least a representative of Themyscira to fight on their behalf. Eventually, her mother agrees and contacts Minister Spencer-Moon at the Ministry of Magic for a means of transportation for the corpses, Agent Carter, and Diana.

Athena had formed a working relationship between the Queen and the previous Minister (and every one thereafter), in the hopes that that would reduce or eliminate the Island's xenophobia.

* _FLASH*_

The torches in the inner chamber of Athena's temple flickers in the night. Everyone has already said their good-byes and Diana is in Athena's cella waiting to leave at the designated time. Artemis had just left, after gifting Diana with a blessed sword and back scabbard from Hephaestus. Hippolyta is standing to the side watching Athena bless Diana before her journey.

"…on your long journey ahead," Athena intones finishing the blessing, before she reaches down and places a silver necklace around her neck with glowing rune on the mother of pearl gemstone, after the rune brightly twinkles it quickly disappears. "Lachesis instructed me to place this rune on you…she said you will need it someday," Athena whispers in Diana's ear.

"For what reason," Diana asks.

"You will understand at the right time."

* _FLASH*_

After a quick referral to 10 Downing Street from Minister Spencer-Moon, Diana found herself in the brown uniform of the Strategic Scientific Reserve as the Liaison of Themyscira. Diana has joined the S.S.R. as an Agent. The SSR assigned Agent Carter to be her S.O.

Frigga once hearing that Diana is fighting alongside the S.S.R. tries to get her sons involved in helping the champions of Midgard.

As Agent Diana Prince, code name- Amazon, is talking to Agent Carter in the S.S.R. HQ's atrium, they watch Thor and Loki talk with Colonel Phillips.

"Is Thor always this moody?" Peggy asks Diana as she looks at the tall tanned man with a long mane of black hair and smoldering blue eyes.

"No, this is one of his better days," Diana retorts with a smirk.

"Well at least Loki seems charming," Peggy remarks as she notices his thousand watt smile.

"Yes, he is charming…he nearly charmed four of Athena's vestal virgins into his bed…at the same time," Diana replies with a frown as she stares at the blond manned Loki, "Fortunately, he was caught in time. Athena had to teach us how to defend ourselves against his mind magic."

"Four?"

"Well, in his defense, they were two set of twins," offers Diana.

"Thanks for the warning," Peggy said as she eyes Loki warily.

"I always wondered. Why were you chosen to be my Supervising Officer?" Asks Diana, "First time I met you, you were escaping HYDRA's clutches after being captured."

"Try not to remind me about that botched mission," Peggy chuckles, "I was supposed to go on a mission to rescue a German scientist, Doctor Erskine… had the mission all planned out, but Agent Dinkleberg…"

"Sheldon Dinkleberg…?" Diana blurts out.

"Yes, him… he must know some people in high places, because he replaced me at the last minute," Peggy huffs.

So was the mission a success?"

"No, the scientist was killed by a stray bullet," Peggy replies with a grimace, "And whatever research he was conducting was lost in the prison fire, when the moron used too much explosives to breach the prison walls."

"So where is Dinkleberg now?"

"After convincing someone that my mission plan was the reason for his failure," replies Peggy, "he was sent to our Arctic base to measure the snow levels."

* _FLASH*_

 _"Rose Potter is going to have to pay for the drinks next time,"_ thought Diana, rubbing her left shoulder where Rose had placed a weird tattoo, while thinking of the weight of her purse.

As she walks back to the S.S.R. Headquarters from the Leaky Cauldron, she hears voices emanating from an alley and decides to investigate.

Diana quietly makes her way down the alley and spots a man holding a woman at gunpoint.

"Please, that's all I have," begs the woman.

"No, that's not all you have lil' bit," sneers the robber.

"Leave that woman alone," Diana orders the robber.

"I think you should mind your own business," the robber says as he turns and points the pistol at Diana, "Just walk away poppet before you get hurt."

Diana ignores his suggestion and continues walking towards him.

"…Suit yourself," he replies before firing the pistol.

Quickly, Diana deflects the bullet off of her bracelet back towards the robber.

Fortunately for the woman behind him, and unfortunately for him, he catches the bullet with his head.

* _FLASH*_

As Peggy walks away to report the incident to Col. Phillips, Howard Stark approaches Diana.

"Keep up with this hero business, and I'll have to make you a costume," Howard chuckles as they over hear Lucy, the female victim of the robbery, talking to a reporter.

"Her hands moved so quick... the bullet ricocheted off her bracelet and hit him between the eyes," Lucy said in wonderment.

"Who is that wonderful woman?" A male bystander asks.

"My heroine," Lucy gushes.

"Wonder woman, huh…" the reporter thought aloud as he wrote in his note pad.

"Oh, please. Stark better not have heard that," Diana silently prayed to Athena.

"Wonder Woman…nice name," Stark said with a smirk as he looks smugly at Diana.

"I do not think that I have heard the last of that name," Diana thought as she looks at Stark's expression.

* _FLASH*_

"New uniform…?" Peggy asks Diana as she enters the SSR Headquarters female locker room and notices her putting on a new uniform.

"It's a gift from Stark," Diana says as puts on a black leather long mid thigh length sleeveless coat with a large silver SSR eagle emblazoned on the back and a stylized silver ww pattern on the front. The coat is secured with a black leather belt. This is going over her grey long sleeved shirt, and black combat pants tucked into her black combat boots.

"What does the ww mean on the front?" Peggy asks.

"Just Howard trying to be funny," Diana replies.

* _FLASH*_

Diana watches herself; wearing her new black uniform, storm a HYDRA base, and freeing a captured American soldier from a laboratory. She memorizes an oversized tactical map mounted on a nearby wall, with various marked installations. She than watches her confrontation with Johan Schmidt, the Red Skull, as he is making his escape.

"Who are you?" a bewildered Red Skull asks from the other side of the broken cat walk in the burning munitions factory.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Diana taunts.

"Till we meet again…Amazon," Red Skull retorts as before he leaves her behind.

* _FLASH*_

Diana catches glimpses of her and the Howling Commandoes attacking various HYDRA bases. Sometimes Thor is accompanying them…and sometime he is not.

* _FLASH*_

Diana sees herself, Carter, and the Howling Commandoes sitting in the ready room waiting to for transportation to be ready.

"We haven't seen much of Thor lately?" Peggy asks Diana as she sits next to her, "Where do you think Col. Phillips has been sending them?"

"I think Col. Phillips keeps everything tight to his breast, and would let us know when he wants us to know the circumstances of the Wonder Twins whereabouts."

"Wonder Twins…" Peggy chuckles.

"Yes, Thor and Loki…sometimes I wonder about them," Diana replies.

"What do you think Thor is up to?" Peggy asks as she glances at Thor who is sitting and talking to Dum Dum Dugan.

"You do not have to worry about Thor," remarks Diana, "He is as obvious as a bullet to the head."

"How can you be so sure," Peggy hesitantly asks.

"Thor, what is best in life?" Diana loudly asks the warrior.

"To crush your enemies, to see them driven before you, and to hear the lamentations of their women," Thor loudly replies.

"You see, Thor is easy to figure out," Diana softly replies to Peggy, "Its Loki, and his Mother's ulterior motives that you have to watch out for."

"Why don't you trust Frigga and Loki?"

"I don't know, it's just a lot of little things," Diana replies, "like recently when I thought Loki had stolen my silver necklace at a party after we had danced together, but later he pointed out to me that it was dangling from the back of my dress."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"It was what he whispered to me when he helped me put it back on," Diana said with a shiver, "there can be only one."

"One what…?" Peggy asks.

"I have no idea. I just never know what or who to believe…when it comes to those two," Diana grimaces.

* _FLASH*_

Diana watches herself and the Howling Commandos attack a train in the Alps, and capture Arnim Zola.

* _FLASH*_

Diana watches herself take part in attacking HYDRA's Headquarters, buried five hundred feet below the surface of one of the mountains in the Alps.

Based on information obtained from Arnim Zola, Red Skull is using an unlimited power source to charge the new weapons that Zola had created for him, and was planning to destroy a few American major cities. Col. Phillips sends Amazon to stop him before it is too late.

* _FLASH*_

Diana watches herself, armed with her flat black adamantine Xiphos, flying point, while Col. Philips with ground forces follow; they conduct a blitzkrieg strike of HYDRA's Headquarters, which is hundreds of feet underground one of the mountains in the Alps , Diana, making a path, by crashing thru the front gate at near mach speed. She only slows down enough to make the tight turns in the base's corridors and decapitate the HYDRA soldiers she passes as she flies by.

She quickly searches the base and discovers Johan Schmidt's lab.

"I wonder who the mole is at our base," Diana thought as she discovers a number of top secret documents laying on a table, many of the document come from Diana's personnel file. "Thank Hera; there is not anything in my file about Themyscira," she thought as she quickly gathers the documents and pictures and secures them in a nearby rucksack before putting it on.

She speeds off, searching the base for Johan. Eventually, when she enters the underground warehouse's control room she spots him, thru a bay window, boarding a large flying wing bomber.

"Trying to get away are we…we shall see about that," Diana thought as she secures her sword in her back scabbard, before she blasts thru the control room window in pursuit of the bomber taking off.

* _FLASH*_

As Diana sneaks onto the bridge of the Valkyrie, she hears Red Skull curse as he attempts to release the Parasits sitting in the bombers wings.

"They're not going anywhere Johan," taunts Diana, "I sabotaged the hanger bay doors."

"Then you can die," yells Red Skull as he turns to confront her, while firing his pistol.

Diana deflects the bullets with her bracelets; one that damages the machine in which the Tesseract is sitting, another goes thru Johan's forehead and blows out the back of his skull.

Diana runs over and sits down in the pilot's seat. As she tries to turn the bird around, she notices the autopilot is set, and locked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," she mutters as she tries to find a solution.

She opens a small compartment and sees the self-destruct switch and timer. Quickly, she set the timer for thirty seconds and flips the control switch. As red light begins to blink, she gets up, walks over to the front entry hatch, and kicks it open. Suddenly, she is sucked out of the jet, and tumbles thru the air. As she stops her tumbling thru the air, the world explodes with blue light around her.

While the world fades to black as she falls into unconsciousness, _"Rose…"_ she thought just before the rune on her necklace brightly flares, before the necklace disappears in a burst of flame.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(.} *{.)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

A blue light flashes in the atmosphere, and an object falls from the sky. S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately sends a team to the small pacific island to investigate the atmospheric disturbance.

"Do you see the cause of the disturbance?" Director Fury asks Agent-12, the agent in charge of the team.

"You won't believe this Director," Agent-12 responds, "it looks like a possible 0-8-4."

"It's not a broken piece of a spy satellite, is it," Fury says in monotone, hoping that it isn't another hammer.

"No," replies Agent-12, "an unconscious woman in an old SSR uniform is lying in the center of the crater…it's like she just crashed here."


	2. Chapter 2 The Same but Different

I do not own anything from either any of the DC or the Marvel characters

 _Thoughts_

(Authors notes)

 ** _Telepathy/mental jutsu_**

 ***beep* = Obscene/offensive language**

 **Please **Read and Review

 **Tiaras and Combat Boots**

 **The Same, but Different**

 **Chapter 2**

To say that Rose Potter's emotions are on a roller coaster would be an understatement.

Just a moment ago, Selene le Fay handed Rose an enchanted go bag that she had prepared and stated that Rose is going on a mission. (Luna Lovegood's maternal grandmother. No, Selene/The Seductress didn't get married; in her words, "That's what the Obliviate charm is for.")

" _Well, if Pandora's Seer mum says that I'm going on a mission, I better find out where I'm going,"_ thought Rose as she puts on the rucksack and starts walking to her SO's (Supervising Officer) office.

Rose hadn't taken more than a few steps before she suddenly finds herself about a third of a mile above an island. Fortunately, she already knows how to fly without a broom, so she caught herself midair and flew down to the ground.

As Rose flies down, she thanks the Gods that Eros Lovegood had discovered and trained her how to fly without a broom. _"I still owe him a bottle of firewhisky for that favor,"_ she reluctantly thought with regret.

" _What the_ * **beep** * _just happened?"_ Rose thought as she watches Diana crater the ground from a nearby hilltop so she can stay out of the blast zone, _"she'll be okay…"_ gulp _"…I think—well, that's what she gets for getting me into this mess_. _"_

Rose quickly runs towards ground zero to establish Diana's condition. As she draws near, she hears a type of jet aircraft hovering overhead.

" _That eagle symbol on that bird looks familiar,"_ thought Rose while she cloaks herself and hides in the treetops as she spots the logo on the strange aircraft landing close to Diana.

A team of unknown agents exits the bird from a rear ramp and some of them approach an unconscious Diana, while the others secure the perimeter.

Rose watches as the team leader calls in the find and after a discussing something with his superior, he explains to his subordinates that they have orders to take her back to the helicarrier. He then orders his subordinates to carry the 0-8-4 on to the quinjet for transport.

" _What the_ *beep* _is a helicarrier?"_ She thought as she furtively follows them on the quinjet.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(.} *{.)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

As the morning light filters in thru the closed window curtains, Diana blinks, and looks about her quiet room as her eyes come into focus.

" _I guess somebody spotted the crashing bird and pulled me out of the drink,"_ thought Diana, when she notices a nurse, with her black hair in a low flat twisted bun, standing at the foot of the bed doing her charting.

" _Betty Masterson,"_ Diana thought as she read the nurse's name badge.

"Excuse me, Nurse Masterson, how did I get here?" Diana asks the nurse.

"A fisherman was trawling nearby and rescued you," Betty Masterson replies as she continues charting, "he somehow contacted Mr. Stark, and Stark had you brought here."

"Great, Howard will never let me hear the end of this," Diana mutters as the nurse chuckles in sympathy.

"How big is his ego," Betty inquires.

"You have no idea…according to the SSR scientist—Dr. Van Biber, Howard's ego is immeasurable," Diana retorts as the nurse chuckles and shakes her head.

A knock is heard at the door, and a tall blonde, well-built man wearing a khaki uniform enters.

"Nurse Masterson, can I have a moment with the patient?" The soldier asks the nurse.

"Captain Rogers, I thought I told you that Agent Prince is not to be bothered until the doctor clears her for duty," berates Betty as she returns the chart to the foot of the bed.

"Come on Betty," Captain Rogers replies as he walks up to the nurse, "you know the higher ups are riding me to get this debrief done."

"Fine, if anybody asks—I didn't see you," Betty replies with a huff; "You got 10 minutes…make them count," she replies before she leaves the room.

"So, Agent Prince, what can you tell me about your last mission," asks Captain Rogers.

"I'm not sure you're cleared for this information, Captain," Diana replies.

"Of course, I am, Phillips sent me, after Carter cleared me," answers Captain Rogers, "I wouldn't be here if I they hadn't."

"Is Col. Philips still gushing about the uniform Howard Stark made for me," smirks Diana.

"Anybody that has met him, knows that Col. Phillips would rather kiss a pig than say anything nice about or to Howard Stark," snarks Captain Rogers causing Diana to chuckle at his remark.

"Call me Diana, Captain," Diana says with a smile.

"Then you can call me Steve," Steve says as he returns the smile.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(.} *{.)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"Wow, she really is from an alternate reality," Deputy Director Hill replies to Director Fury as they watch the interaction between Rogers and Prince from a hidden camera, "otherwise, she probably would have recognized Steve."

"That's my guess," replies Fury as they stare at the monitor, "Did you examine those documents that were found in that backpack that was recovered with her?"

"When I read those documents in her backpack, some of them even referring to her code name—Amazon, I thought they may have been forged, but our analysts verifies that they're our encryption codes from the 40's. They further state that some of them were never used in the field by us," replies Hill, "where do you think Hydra got them from?"

"Well, she said she retrieved the leaked documents in her last mission—during the attack of Hydra Headquarters in the Alps," answers Fury after thinking for a moment, "if that's true, than her SSR probably had a mole in it."

"So, when are you going to call it?" Hill asks.

"Send Coulson in," Fury replies.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(.} *{.)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Steve and Diana are laughing at the shared stories of the Howling Commandos, when a man in a black suit calmly walks in getting their attention.

"Hey, Phil…uhm…what are you doing here?" A befuddled Steve asks as Phil quietly closes the door behind him.

"Hey Steve, could you put this on your right wrist and connect the other to the head board," Phil says as he tosses a pair of handcuffs to Steve.

"O-o-okay," Steve hesitantly replies.

As soon as Steve cuffs himself to the bed, Phil collapses unconscious to floor.

Before Steve could call out a short female small built female suddenly appears, standing next to Phil, holding up a pistol.

"Hi, Rose what are you doing?" Diana asks the female visitor.

"Wotcher, Diana," greets Rose, "Did you know that you're not in a hospital?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Rose says looking disappointed as she tucks the pistol into her belt, "Well, did you know that you're not even on the ground, but in some type of flying aircraft carrier?"

"Well, I was wondering why I kept hearing gigantic turbines nearby," Diana calmly replies as a bewildered Steve continues to listen to their conversation, "Have you contacted Col. Philips and given him our location?"

"About that," Rose explains, "I don't think that I can. I've been prowling around here since yesterday, and found out that 'we're not in Kansas anymore Toto'."

"I am not a dog," Diana protests.

"Whatever—what I mean is that the reason we're here is more Wellsian than you can imagine," Rose falters.

"I know—we're in unfamiliar territory," Diana replies, "but at least we're with allies."

"No, what I mean is…somehow we're 66 years in the future," Rose blurts.

Diana looks bollixed for a moment before she begins to look annoyed; "Stupid Lachesis…oh, you'll understand someday—the truth will reveal itself," Diana growls, "this is why I hate oracles…stupid cryptic warnings—why can't they just talk like normal people."

"I don't know what you're going on about…but I know what you two are going thru," consoles Steve, "I know this is hard to believe, but—Rose is it?"

"That's me Rose Potter," she says trying to sound chipper.

"Rose is correct," continues Steve, "I don't know what year it was for you both when you started your mission…"

"1945…" interrupts Diana.

But somehow you've arrived in 2011," Steve replies, "as a matter of fact it's going to be Thanksgiving later this week."

"Are you telling me that I missed Poppy Day," Diana grimaces, "Dugan and I was going to the Whip & Fiddle to lift a cup together…in honor of the fallen."

"Worse, I missed my favorite public holiday…" Rose grumbles, "…Guy Fawkes Day."

"Is he still alive," asks Steve as he motions to Phil.

"Pshh, him…" eye rolls Rose, "I just stunned him, he'll be alright."

"You didn't hurt anybody on your way in here," Diana sternly asks Rose.

"No, Mum I didn't hurt anybody," pouts Rose as she crosses her arms before she grumbles, "see if I rescue you again."

At that moment, Director Fury and a couple of armed agents decided to enter the room.

"I hope I didn't botch it too badly sir," Rogers replies as he raises his cuffed hand.

"Under the circumstances," Fury replies as he motions to an agent, outside of the room, to fetch Coulson, "this is probably the best outcome that I could hope for."

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(.} *{.)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

A few days later~

" _I wonder where she is going,"_ Deputy Director Hill thought, when she noticed on one of the monitors in the underground command center of the secret New York Shield headquarters, "Director Fury, I see Agent Potter is leaving the building, should I assign an agent to watch her?"

"Since we found out that Agent Prince recently, for her, became the Greek Goddess of War and Agent Potter is the Master of Death…"

"How does that work? Since she is a female…" Hill ponders aloud, "shouldn't she be referred to as the Mistress of Death?"

"According to her, it's a title, like Doctor of Medicine," explains Fury, "since she's a trained assassin, it probably comes in handy."

"So-a tail…?"

"Send one of the new Field Agents to shadow her," replies Fury, "it'd be good experience for the graduate."

Hill nods, and rapidly talks into her earpiece. She is about to walk away, when she stops herself and turns to face Fury.

"Oh, before I forget," replies Hill, "I have an update on the status on the approval for more helicarriers."

"Which is…" grimaces Fury.

"The Security Council deems them unnecessary at this time," answers Hill, "they stated that the one will suffice."

"Typical," Fury replies, "thank you, let me know if there are any changes."

Hill nods, before she walks away, leaving Fury staring at a monitor displaying Rogers and Prince sparring in a training room.

Agent Coulson walks up and stands next to Fury to watch Rogers and Prince sparring.

"I noticed that Agent Potter got the drop on you," replies Fury.

"I had noticed that she was unarmed when she confronted me," admits Coulson, "but I underestimated her hand to hand combat skills."

"I can see how someone might, considering how petite she is," offers Fury.

"I'll try not to make the same mistake again," replies Coulson.

"We don't often get second chances," Fury agrees as they continue watching the sparring match.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(.} *{.)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Rose just had to get some air after the Shield Agents debriefed Diana and her for the last few days. For a moment, she thought that she was able to slip out past Hill's watchful eyes without an escort, but that feeling of rebellion is soon squelched when she spots her tail.

 _"Wow, this noob really thinks he's being stealthy_ ," Rose thought as she walks thru an alley and slips into a small boutique located on a block near the Shield "barber shop". She chuckles to herself, when she notices him follow her into the store to "shop".

She grabs a dress in her size off the rack and takes it into the dressing room. After checking herself out in the dress, she magically checks the seal she left on the wall in the alley between two dumpsters and ports to it (leaving the dress behind).

Its moments like this that she's glad that she modified an old teleportation seal with sensory capabilities; a seal that she rediscovered in her training in Japan.

After checking the perimeter, she transfigures her outfit to look like the dress with a matching leather jacket, and walks out of the alley.

After walking a few blocks, she's certain that she lost the noob and begins to relax a little. She walks into a small café and sits near the back. After ordering a cup of tea, she looks around her and notices that everyone is too busy to care about what she is doing, so she pulls out her compact mirror.

 _"What the *_ **beep** * _is going on?"_ Rose questions as she notices her communications mirror malfunctioning, _"why isn't Auror Stannish answering?"_ She quickly checks her makeup, when Tootsie, her server, brings her cuppa.

As she drinks her tea, she senses something strange in the periphery of her senses. She glances to the side and notices a young lady, dressed in the grunge style slipping out the side door to a patio area. Rose wouldn't have noticed her, but her aura of magic triggered Rose's senses.

 _"Well, if I want to know what's happening back in the "real world", I'd better follow the magic."_

Rose left money for the tea, as she got up and followed the teen-ager. When Rose stepped out into the small-enclosed courtyard, the first thing that she noticed is that the teen had gotten away.

 _"Come on, all magical entrances cannot be the same,"_ she thought as she walks up to a small brick wall that is located at the back of the yard.

 _"Well, here goes nothing,"_ Rose thought as she taps on a brick with a Mighty Mouse sticker on it.

After a moment, Rose thought nothing would happen, but after a few seconds more, a section of the wall recedes back a few inches, slides to the left and reveals a small passageway to a small rustic looking marketing lane with a few quaint shops on either side of the street.

 _"Huh, this place is almost like Diagon alley,"_ Rose thought as she walks thru the entrance and it closes behind her, _"a bit smaller though."_ As she walks down the street, she notes how this alley is quite a bit smaller than Diagon.

After passing a few shops, she notices a branch location of Gringotts, and makes her way in.

As Rose enters the main hall, she immediately notices some changes.

 _"When did Gringotts fill some teller positions with witches and wizards?"_ Rose thought as she approaches a teller.

"How can I help you?" The witch asks.

"I'd like access to my vault," Rose replies.

"Do you have your key?"

"Yes, I do," answers Rose as she hands over the Potter key.

The teller raises her eyebrows as she examines Rose's key.

"I apologize, but you will need to see a senior tell for this. I'll be right back," the witch says as she turns to fetch a senior teller. Before she walks away, Rose hears her whisper to the teller in the station next to hers, "keep an eye on her."

After a few minutes, Rose sees a goblin accompanying the teller back to her station.

"Senior Teller Rockgut, will be assisting you in this matter," the witch replies.

"Teller Rochambeau, informs me that you handed her this key," growls Rockgut, "is this your key?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Your name…"

"I am Rose Minerva Potter," bristles Rose, "what is the problem?"

"I do not have a problem," replies Rockgut. "Follow me," he replies as he turns and walks to a side door guarded by two goblins.

Rose follows Rockgut thru the doorway, down a hall to an office. After knocking, a voice yells for him to enter.

"Director Geasel, this witch calls herself Rose Minerva Potter," explains Rockgut as he hands Rose's key to the Director, before he replies to Rose as he leaves the office, "the director will deal with you."

Director Geasel scowls at Rose from behind his desk, as they stare at each other for a moment. "We need to verify your identity before we proceed," scowls the Director as he reaches for a sheet of parchment, and a silver knife.

"Very well," Rose says with a nod of her head as she walks up to the front of the desk and extends her index finger, "but I want that document once you are finished with it."

"That is acceptable," agrees the Geasel as he pricks her finger with the tip of the silver knife, and allows her to drip a drop of her blood in a small circle that is marked on the parchment.

He raises an eyebrow when he notices Rose's finger momentarily glow with a light green light as the finger heals itself.

Rose watches her as the parchment absorbs her blood, and than words form themselves on the parchment…it's her family tree.

Rose's eyes mist over when she notices that she is the last Potter alive. The youngest Potter—Harry James Potter—died as a young boy in his teens. His parents died very soon after.

"I see that this is a surprise to you," Geasel replies as he hands the vault key and the testing parchment to her, which she puts away.

"I have been away on a…secret mission for the Ministry," answers Rose, "what happened to the Ministry—nobody is answering my call?"

"You have been away-" replies Director Geasel with widening eyes, "every section of our magical society came to the muggles attention because of Grindlewald and Dumbledore's war. A secret muggle organization, I believe they call themselves Hydra, learned of our existence. After we refused to submit to their rule, Hydra hunted, and exterminated every magical person they could find. Only a few goblins, wizards, witches, and magical creatures included, survived by migrating to America to form secret enclaves. Fortunately for you, we were able to move the vaults to America with us."

"What happened to Grindlewald and Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore, Grindlewald and his apprentice Tom Riddle were killed in 1946…along with most of the idiotic…ahem," grinned the Director before he notices his indiscretion; "I mean, most of the pureblood families," he grimly continues.

"No worries, I'm not insulted," says Rose with a wave of her hand, "many of the pureblood families were breeding idiots."

"Thank you for your…understanding. How can I be of assistance Lady Potter?" Geasel asks.

"Is wizard money still used in our society?" Rose asks, because if it is, I'll need access to my vault."

"No, when the magical society escaped to America, all of the coins were smelted into bars and we switched over to the American currency," explains Geasel, "except for the Paris enclave which converted to the Franc."

"There's an enclave in Paris?"

"Under Paris actually, the magical French resistance was able to hide in the catacombs and still has a thriving city there."

"Well, that's nice to know," Rose replies.

"They're the only ones who still know their way around the catacombs," Geasel patiently replies, "Do you have any other questions?"

"What if the family had jewelry or magical artifacts?"

"They were kept in the vaults for safekeeping, but for a small fee, we do assist anybody who may want to sell any items."

"So how do I go about withdrawing money from my vault than?"

"We supply each account with a money pouch. It is connected to your account and has an self updating balance card inside," explains Geasel as he slides a small moleskin pouch towards her, "The pouch is charmed to supply you with whichever currency you demand of it, or you can summon whatever gemstones you may have in your vault. It has been magically secured to be only accessible to your magical signature, and can be transformed into any appearance you choose, from a pouch, or wallet to a clutch or purse."

"Can I have an itemized list of the items in my vault and their current value?"Rose asks as she pick up the pouch and puts it in the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Is this including the Black vault?"

"Why would it," a stunned Rose replies.

"According to the last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Black, his entire holdings and title was left to his heir and or the last living Potter," explains Geasel, "and you are the last living Potter."

"So, I am the Lady of the houses Potter, and Black?" Rose asks and Geasel answers with a nod, "I guess, I should have a full inventory of both vaults than. When should that be complete?"

"We should have the information available to you within two weeks," replies Geasel, "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you Director Geasel," answers Rose.

"Good," he replies as he picks up a marble stone that is sitting on his desk, and raps the strike plate signaling a guard to appear. "Escort Lady Potter out," Geasel orders the guard before the Director goes back to work.

 _"I guess we're done then,"_ thought Rose as she follows the guard out.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(.} *{.)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

 _"Strange, in this world Beedle the bard never wrote the story—The Tale of the Three Brothers,"_ thought Rose as she walks out of the Delphi bookstore. She is so distracted that she walks into a customer attempting to enter.

"What are you doing here?" They both blurt out once the step back after slamming into each other. "You're a witch?" They also say in unison.

As Rose tries to figure out what is going on, she notices "Nurse" Masterson talking into an earbud communicator, "Agent Vole, we got a problem, I just bumped into Agent Potter, as she was exiting the Delphi…bring her in…affirmative."

Suddenly, Rose realized that her boring day is about to get more interesting, when Masterson grasps her shoulder. "You need to come with me back to headquarters," orders Masterson.

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me what's going on," snaps Rose as she shakes off Masterson's hand.

"My supervisor will brief you on what you need to know—just come with me back to headquarters," suggests Masterson with a wave of her hand as she leads the way.

"Fine…she'd better," relents Rose as she follows Masterson.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(.} *{.)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Rose followed Masterson back to the headquarters building, but instead of entering thru the barbershop, she detoured to a backdoor labeled—Hazardous Waste Disposal Unit.

 _"Where is she taking me?"_ Rose thought as Masterson approaches the door and presses her hand against the wall to the left of the door.

After a moment, the wall emits a faint hum, and Masterson glances before she barks, "Follow me, and mind your step."

Rose is surprised to see Masterson walk thru the section of wall from which she hears the humming sound. With a shrug of her shoulders, she follows.

She is notices that after she had walked thru the wall, it returns to its former solid state.

Masterson doesn't stop to see if Rose is following, and leads her thru a huge congested lobby past a short set of metal stair for the elevated command center to an office door.

Masterson knocks on the office door and enters without waiting for an answer.

A short balding black haired agent in a rumpled suit, sitting behind an old wooden desk, looks and scowls at them as they enter the office.

 _"Huh, who sprayed a can of stink under his nose?"_ Rose thought.

"Is that her," the man says.

"Agent Vole, this is Fury's new agent-Agent Potter," Masterson says as she closes the door behind them.

"So you're his Dimension Hopper," Agent Vole says in an acidic tone, "not anymore, since you're a witch, now you're mine."

"Uh, what…" Rose says as she wonders if she just got in the middle of someone's battle, "I'm no one's indentured servant."

"No, poppet…Fury and I have an agreement, since as of the last census, the magical population is only 0.00001% of the world population…"explains Agent Vole.

"That's 700 people," interrupts Agent Masterson, "in case you didn't know."

"Thank you Masterson," eye rolls Vole, "as I was saying—that since the magical population is so low, if any witch or wizard slips into his hands, than they are automatically transferred to W.A.N.D.—Wizardry, Alchemy, Necromancy Department. We are Shield's magical line of defense against supernatural threats."

"Do I have to notify Fury?"

"Naw, I updated Fury while you were on your way here," explains Vole just as someone knocks at his door, "come in."

"You sent for me?" a medium built agent with long black stringy hair asks as he enters the office.

"Agent Filch, I just wanted you to meet the agent that you'll be supervising," explains Vole, "Agent Potter, this is your new S.O., he's going to make sure you're up to standards."

Just then, a man walks into the empty portrait behind Vole's desk.

"Agent Vole, Director Rosenberg seeks an audience with you in the Command Center," says the man in the portrait.

"Thank you Agent Rothschild, inform the Director that I'll right there," replies Vole.

"Yes, sir," Rothschild replies before he walks away.

"Get out of here, I've got things to do," Vole gruffly replies as he secures the documents sitting on his desk.

"Yes, sir," the three agents say as they leave his office.

"What are we going to do first sir," Rose asks as she notices that Masterson is walking towards a hallway that is another part of the main lobby.

"First, we're going to the range to see if you're qualified to handle modern weaponry," answers Agent Filch as he starts walking.

"Why wasn't Agent Masterson assigned as my S.O.?"

"Her…? She's a Healer assigned to Medical," answers Filch, "let's get moving, you've got a lot of qualifying to do today.

For some reason, Rose knew that she's going to have a long day.


End file.
